


Resistencia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Hiyoshi sabía que había una trampa en ese sushi, pero no le gustaba retroceder y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.





	Resistencia

Se había dado cuenta desde el comienzo, por supuesto.

El que Momoshiro y Kikumaru de Seigaku se acercasen a su mesa a ofrecerle makizushi mientras ambos le sonreían exageradamente, asegurándole que "no tenía que ser tímido" e insistiéndole que comiese todo lo que quisiera lo había alertado.

Pero a Hiyoshi nunca le había gustado retroceder, por lo que aceptó y comió uno de los pequeños rollos de un sólo bocado, sin perderse la forma en que ambos intercambiaron una mirada pícara.

Y ahora estaba ahí, ligeramente inclinado sobre la mesa y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

El saber desde el principio que había una trampa no lo había preparado realmente para el exceso de wasabi, el cual ahora lo tenía al borde de tomar cualquier líquido que encontrase a la mano, aun sabiendo del riesgo del mucho más mortal jugo de Inui, también de Seigaku, que seguramente ya estaba en algún vaso.

—Hey, Hiyoshi —escuchó a Mukahi, cosa que lo hizo esforzarse para enderezarse antes de que también pudiesen ofrecerle sushi a él.

No que le importase si él también caía, pero como próximo capitán de Hyoutei no podía perder ni dejar que Hyoutei perdiera.

—Ustedes también deberían comer —dijo, retándolos abiertamente con su mirada todavía aguada.

Era una suerte que a ellos tampoco les gustase retroceder ante un desafío; además, eso hacía más satisfactorio tenerlos como oponentes y superarlos, fuese en la cancha o en una gastada mesa de madera de un pequeño restaurante de sushi.

Hiyoshi los observó expectante cuando comieron un rollo rápidamente, sin poder ocultar su aprensión.

Y cuando Kikumaru se rindió antes de que pasaran más de diez segundos y salió corriendo en busca de un vaso de agua, seguido poco después por Momoshiro, Hiyoshi sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando la algarabía de victoria de Mukahi, quien sin duda había captado lo que estaba pasando.

No podía decir que le había interesado desde el inicio superarlos en resistencia al wasabi, pero le alegraba haberlo conseguido. Porque con ello había logrado un _gekokujou_ más.

Pero eso no cambiaba que él también necesitaba agua. Ya.


End file.
